


Red Wolf

by KotarouHootdini



Series: WereWorld [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Werewolves, weredogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotarouHootdini/pseuds/KotarouHootdini
Summary: Kuroko really shouldn't be getting into bed with an unknown alpha.Too bad. That's exactly what he's doing.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: WereWorld [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Red Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar it's because I'm trying something. Let me know if it works or if the characters feel flat or whatever

Kuroko couldn't afford suppressants, but heats weren't the porn industry; 3 days fucking and screwing like rabbits; unless of course, you were a rabbit. It was just a few days of horniness, above average wanking an excessive amount of food. And Kuroko wasn’t a rabbit. He was a husky-were. Not very exciting.   
And for Kuroko, a forced vacation from travelling. It was probably a well needed break if he was being honest.  
So, heats were irritating, but they were not all that bad. And it was more than tempting, however, to have aid during a heat. Someone to do all the work so Kuroko could sleep and eat and orgasm with little to no effort.  
He could never act on it. Kuroko couldn't trust a human, they found were's interesting, like exhibits, wanted to Keep them in zoos or in research labs. 

Yeah, no thanks. 

And a were? Alphas could be aggressive, possessive and downright terrifying, omega's could work, the clean-up could be troublesome if both were in heat. Kuroko was much more happy on his own and planned to stay that way.

The door to the bar opened, and a stranger entered, tall, messy black hair and dark yellow eyes that shifted over the room. They focussed in on Kuroko. 

The stranger seated himself, two seats down, waving down the bar tender with a loose grin and friendly ease that made Kuroko's hackles raise. 

Then the smell, warm, smoky, and spicy, a hint of the outdoor and of musk drifted to him. Alpha. His inner feline purred, but he was on edge now. Had he wondered into some clan's territory? Would he be attacked?

Kuroko ignored him, hissing under his breath when his character died. He should've been paying more attention. He took an angry sip of his drink, only to find it empty. He cursed again. 

Ridiculous.

He looked up to glare at his glass, the stranger's reflection distorted across the curve. He turned to the shining bottled behind the bar. He realised the alpha was looking at him, not trying to hide it, just leaning on his hand and watching. 

Kuroko watche dhte alpha sit, and order a drink, lapping at the condensation on the straw.   
He gulped. Then slurped at his drink to take his mind off it. Almost purring as it slid down his throat. He didn't hear, the cocktail slide across the wood, or the spine-tingling sound of the other man swallowing. 

"Good?" The alpha asked, and Kuroko, was surprised he’d even been noticed. He was a shadow. He’d had to ask twice for his drink before he was noticed. “Want me to buy you another?”

Kuroko should've stopped him there, ignored the alpha, drank his drink like a shot and then legged it. But the man didn't come off as creepy, even as he teased and prodded at the omega, he felt the sense that the alpha was somehow safe; that in itself was a dangerous thought.

Even as the alpha laughed, deep and joyfully at something Kuroko had said, something forgotten rather quickly, he felt no ill ease with him. Again, dangerous thoughts. 

Kuroko felt his face growing hot, the alpha's intense gaze made his skin crawl; and not in the way old men staring did on the bus, not tingling with pleasure.   
Dangerous thoughts, Kuroko, Dangerous. He'd blame it on the heat, and more on with his life. Preferably quickly and without a backwards glance. 

He checked the time. The motel was open. 

A sudden flush of heat, and all he wanted to do was curled up in the Strangers lap and grind his heat to nothin'.   
Dangerous, Kuroko. Don't think about it.

He should've have left, the second a third milkshake was offered he should have run for the hills. Not asked for a special one from the alpha; because A. Cringe, honestly, that was a bad pick up line if he ever heard one. And B. Simply not a good idea to get into bed with a stranger. 

Kuroko wasn't familiar with the motel, off the beaten track, a 5 minute walk from the little bar he'd been in. But the Stranger made good company, smelt nice and actually offered to carry Kuroko's bag because he looked slightly tired. 

Kuroko definitely didn't struggle to say no.

The elevator felt hot, too hot, crowded by the tall alpha while Kuroko leaned into the furthest corner. His tail twitched under his shirt. He tried to steady himself, a deep breath; but his lungs engulfed the warm, spicy scent and he squirmed, his thighs felt clammy and the first sensation of wetness slicked between his cheeks. 

A tiny room, dominated by the medium bed, the door to the bathroom open to see gleaming tiles and a surprising sized shower.

So shower sex was an option?

The stranger faced Kuroko, tilted his chin up. "You sure?"

No, but also Yes. Was this a good idea? No. Should he hightail it out of there and never look back? Most likely. Did he want this? Yes.

"Yes." Kuroko said, a bit louder than he meant. 

"Good," He growled, pressing closer and bending, eyes darting to Kuroko's lips. 

"What's your name?" Kuroko asked quickly.

He jerked back, then smirked, slow and careful he met Kuroko's gaze. "Kagamai."

"You?"

"Kuroko," He gasped as Kagami pressed close, mouth claiming Kuroko's own. Lips parted and tongs meetings in a slick embrace. Kagami's arms enclosed his waist, Crushing him up and against Kagami's chest, head tilting just so; there. Mouths melded together. His toes strained to keep him close, arms wrapping around the alpha's neck as they kissed.  
He was lifted with ease from the soft carpet, large hands gripping his ass cheeks, fingers pressed in-between. "Fuck." Kagami growled into his mouth, as Kuroko wrapped two lean legs about his waist. 

It wasn't enough, and Kuroko broke back and tugged at his own shirt, Kagami keeping his up as if holding a twig. Like breathing air. It felt right.

Kuroko struggled to untangle his buttons, until Kagami balanced him, holding his against him with one firm hand, the other ripping his shirt open.

"That cost me $5." Kuroko muttered, as he shrugged himself out of it.

"I'll buy you three," Kagami promissed, before dragging a hand through his hair, knotting it in a fist. "Can I leave a mark."

"Leave as many as you like."

He head was tilted, held, and teeth grazed his jaw. He watched the ceiling fan spin languidly. His tong flicked over a sensitive spot, and he groaned, grinding down on sharp hips, and the raised fabric between.

Felt good.

Desire left his light headed, his head pushed back so their lips could meet once more.

"You sure?" Kagami asked yet again.

"Yes, I'm fucking sure, not fucking fuck me."

The smirk than stalked onto Kagami's features could cut glass, was predatory in a way that made Kuroko's kitty purr. They kissed.

Kissed like Kuroko had never been kissed before, tong and nibbling teeth, barely restrained groans and hard lengths sending pleasure shivering up his spine.

They tumbled back, the bed rising up to embrace them, tongs still curled up together.

Eventually the alpha pulled back, spit trailing between them. "Gorgeous." He then dived for Kuroko's throat, nudging him to tilt his head, leaving an expanse of pale creamy kiss to mottle with hickies. 

It was intoxicating.

Kagami shifted down, kissing and sucking into Kuroko's chest, then rolling a hardened nipple under his tong. Kuroko gasped, fisting the sheets as his chest rocked up into the sensitive. 

Teeth grazed it, other hand coming up to roll and pinch the other. Dragging a long low moan from the omega, writhing below him. "Good huh?"

A smirk never look so sexy before.

He shifted lower down, towards soggy underwear and Kuroko's painfully hard dick. The button to his zipper was popped open in a smooth movement, Kuroko lifting himself on shaky arms to watch. 

Kagami leaned forward, nuzzling at his groin. Then - well damn - took the zipper between his teeth and slowly, so slowly pulled in down.

Kuroko felt his cunt clench in anticipation. This was so so much better than toys and fantasies. 

His trousers underwear were tugged from him, shoes and socks pulled too, leaving him bare and expose. He felt simultaneously shy and empowered.

"Fuck." The curse was uttered with obvious reverence. Empowered it was then.

The alpha sat back, ripping of his shirt and flinging it to join Kuroko's stuff on the floor, then freed his dick. It was a good bulge to grind on, but hell, it was bigger than any of Kuroko's toys, flared at the base.

He'd forgotten about that.

The thought made him drool.

He watched, entranced, as the alpha shifted out of his clothes, leaving him, in all his glory, bared. He reached for his shoulder bag, dumped by the bed, and pulled out a condom, dumping it on the bed to reach for Kuroko. 

He gathered the omega up and close, hot hard muscle contrasting with the silky hot skin covering it all. It felt like aphrodisiac. 

Kuroko let out a whine, submissive and his head dropped, displaying the already bruising skin.

Kagami lifted his knee, and then ducked before Kuroko had time to prepare, slick hot tongue gliding over his folds and underside of his dick, Kuroko crying out thrusting upwards towards the oh so good pleasure.

A hand clamped over his hips, pinning him and the alpha buried his face between soft thighs. The fingers of his other hand came up, circling the moist skin until slipping inside. 

"You don’t have to." Kuroko gasped, grinding down on the intrusion. "I had - I had - toy." He was panting, but Kagami dipped three fingers inside, finding him still loose and pliant.

He pulled away, and twined their fingers together. "You're gonna forget your own name." He promised.

"Porn talk. Original." Kuroko grumped, despite the extra slick that dribbled from him.

"But effective!" The alpha chucked, Ripping open the packet and sliding it over his cock. The leaned over Kuroko, pinning his hands either side of his head. "Ok?"

Kuroko nodded frantically. "Come on." He hissed, wriggling. He spread his legs, pulling his legs up and close to his chest. Kagami grinded against, his cock sliding through his folds while Kuroko moaned and gasped beneath him, slick gathered over the plastic.

He wrapped his legs around him hips, grinding up as Kagami pressed in, the head popping pass the first ring of muscle, as they both groaned. Kagami paused, peppering Kuroko's cheeks with quick kisses and then a slow intermate press of the lips. 

Kagami pushed in, Kuroko pinned tight against the bed, only able to take what was handed out. The alpha sheathed himself in a smooth glide, both of them gasping their pleasure, shared breath between open mouths.

Fireworks exploded where the connected, racing to fill every pore of Kuroko's being. Kagami pulled back, slow, then thrusting back in with all those powerful muscle behind each push.

Slowly at first, enjoying Kuroko's little gasps and moans, until Kuroko demanded more, hands scrabbling on the alpha's broad back. 

The alpha panted into the omega's necks, littering pecks as his hips picked up speed until heavy balls slapped against his ass in a harsh rhythm, inflated skin stretching his hole more and more, each time getting further inside. 

Kuroko shivered at the delicious groan Kagami made, right next to his skin. 

He wasn't sure if all sex was like this.

This intense.

This powerful.

Spine tingling, exotic, passionate.

He had a feeling it was a rare thing. 

The angle changed, and his core throbbed, toes curling, dick twitching, his felt wet and full and something - something not physical. 

An organism but so wild, and powerful. Rising up and threatening to swallow him whole. 

Thrusts became erratic, hard, driving that wave taller and taller. 

Kuroko cried, his dick spurting weakly as slick drenched his thighs. "Knot?" Kagami asked, the voice weak through the fog of pleasure.

"Please!"

It pressed within him, huge and swelling. Hot thick cum followed, filling the condom. 

Kuroko collapsed back into the bed, Kagami falling on top of him with a groan. The weight was comforting in an unexpected way, the knot inside of him, insistent on his g-spot. 

A hand curved between the strands of his hair, pulling it so that he could reach his mouth.

They made out, moist and intimate until Kuroko made a sleepy noise, and pulled away, tucking himself in Kagami's neck until they were both curled together on their side. 

Kuroko fell asleep within minutes.


End file.
